The Shinobi Wizards
by DetroitKing
Summary: While training Asta and Yuno accidently stumble upon a gem that sealed two legendary individuals for over a millenia. When these two powerful figures are introduced to the world of magic, who knows what anybody's in store for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Unsealing

Asta was training hard for the entrance exams for the Wizard Knights, he needed to become stronger in order to pass. Asta has six months to train and though he did not have magic power, he was still determined to be the Wizard King. During training, Asta broked a tree in half and it showed a strange gem inside.

"Woah, this is so cool! I bet I could make a fortune!" Asta exclaimed picking it up, however once exposed to the sunlight the gem began to glow and suddenly exploded with light shinning throughout the entire forest.

Asta was temperarily blinded and blown back a little when before the blonk of an eye he felt a wierd looking knife at his neck.

"Who are you" the mysterious man said

"Y-You better let go of me!" Asta shouted

" **TALK** " the man said with a deeper, almost demonic type voice sending massive killer intent towards Asta.

"O-Okay okay! My name is Asta from the village of Hage and I'm gonna be the Wizard King!" Asta shouted

"Village of Hage? Wizard King? What the hell are those?" the man responded loosening his grip

"Dude how long were you in that thing?" Asta asked

"I don't know, I was fighting someone and then thy trapped me in that gem with the only way for me to get out by the gem being exposed to daylight." The man said as he walked towards the sight

From the back Asta could see this man was about 5'11 or 6'0 and had blond hair. He also had a white and red cloak that said Seventh on the back. The man turned around to face Asta with a smile, he could see the man had ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"So you saved from my prison, and for that I thank you. Now I must get back to Hidden Leaf, they need my help." He said

"Hidden Leaf? As in the Hidden Leaf Village? I thought that was just a myth." Asta said

"A-A myth?! What the hell do you mean a myth?!" The man screamed with wide eyes

"There were legends and fairy tales about a time before magic, called the Age of Shinobi. It was said to be a time where people used this power called chakra instead of magic and the lands were dominated by the Elemental Nations, which were ruled by the five great villages. They say there were two powerful individuals who were looked at as gods, but over time they both became a myth as well as the rest of the Elemental Nations. That was said to all be 1,000 years ago." Asta explained

"1,000 years ago?" the man said with a very sad tone and expression on his face

"Yep, and there was a myth about a godlike being 1,000 years before that too but I'm not gonna get into that." Asta said

"I-I don't believe it...I've been sealed for 1,000 years?" the man said

"Wait...do you mean you're actually from that time?!" Asta asked

"Yeah...my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Dude...you're a legend. Literally." Asta said

"Anyway, you said your name was Asta right? Can tell me what I need to know about this world?" Naruto said

"Sure thing! Let's begin with the tale of the Wizard King..." Asta said

* * *

"And that's that." Yuno said

"Interesting...This world is much different from the world I used to live in." the man said

"Well your world is its own myth...it must be devastating to wake up 1,000 years in the future and knowing everyone you loved is gone. I couldn't bare it." Yuno said

"Do you have anyone close to you?" the man said

"Everyone in the village of Hage are close to me, but the closest is my brother Asta. He's really the only family I have." Yuno said

"I see, Yuno did you know you have a faint of chakra in you?" the man said

"What? Really?" Yuno said with wide eyes

"Yes, meaning that you could be more powerful than you are now. Do you have a rival?" the man said

"Yes, my brother Asta. We both want to be the Wizard King." Yuno replied

"Then I'm going to help you become the Wizard King first." the man said

Yuno was shocked as he realized what this meant.

"Thank you, Sasuke Uchiha, it truely is an honor." Yuno replied

"First though, I will give you 50% of my chakra to help you learn how to use it." Sasuke said

* * *

"Really?! I have chakra!" Asta shouted with excitement

"Yes but only a little bit." Naruto said

"So maybe I should use chakra instead and kick everybody's ass!" Asta shouted

"Well you have to learn how to use it first, and since your chakra is so little you would barely be able to bring it out. So to speed up the process, I'll give you 50% of mine and then we can begin our training." Naruto said

"Our training?" Asta said

"Yeah, you wanna be the Wizard King don't you?" Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto you're the best!" Asta said with tears of joy.

 **That's all everyone and I know this chapter was short but this is just the beginning. Just so you know, every mage in the Black Clover world has an extremely faint amount of chakra but the only people aware are Asta and Yuno. Also if you're wondering why Naruto and Sasuke gave them so much chakra it was because they really wanted Asta and Yuno to get a feel for chakra so they gave them a big amount. So yeah Asta and Yuno will basically be godlike but then again I haven't caught up with Black Clover yet so idk. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wizard Knights

After six months of training Asta and Yino now had to get ready to head back to the village as the entrance exams for the Wizard Knights would begin the following morning. They both felt like completely different people.

"Now remember, these moves are very dangerous and could kill anyone with one blow if you're not careful." Naruto said

"Got it, and thanks again Naruto. This really means a lot to me." Asta replied

"No problem, and remember to keep practicing from those scrolls I created for you, maybe you could even train your fellow teamates. Now you better get going you gotta leave first thing tomorrow." Naruto said

"Right, I'll do my best Naruto." Asta said

"Alright now, until we meet again." Naruto said as he disappeared leaping through the trees.

Asta then packed his scrolls and his sword and then made his way back to Hage village where he would meet Yuno yet again.

"Yuno, how was your training?" Asta asked

"Good, you?" Yuno replied

"Good." Asta responded and then entered the village

"Welcome back you two, it's so good to see you again. Father and I made dinner so you two should eat and then get some rest seeing as you have a big day tomorrow." Sister Lily said

"Sister Lily, listen I must apologize for before." Asta said

"Apologize for what?" Sister Lily said confused

"For all the times I kept bugging you about marriage over the years. I understand you cannot marry and I am sorry that you have had to repeat yourself for so long." Asta replied

"Asta, are feeling alright?" Sister Lily said almost worried

Asta then smiled and said, "Never felt better." as he walked inside the church

"Does Asta seem different to you?" Sistsr Lily said to Yuno

"Yeah, he seems like he's a totally different person..." Yuno responded as he went inside

They all then had dinner and went to sleep. The two boys both left early in the morning as everyone saw them off. Asta then suggested they should try to het there as soon as they can and they raced to the capital however what they didn't expect was to be moving at near supersonic speeds and make it to the capital within one hour.

Once they arrived the boys signed in and then waited along with many other people. There was a flock of birds that began to circle around Asta but then flew away. Soon enough all the captains would introduce themselves and their squads. Then William Vangeance, captain of the Golden Dawn which is the strongest squad, used a spell to give every brooms to fly with as the first test of their magic power. Everyone did well and Yuno was shocked to see Asta above them all, Asta learned how to use his chakra to give him tje ability to fly he was also able to easily learn it since Naruto could fly as well.

Then after that came the battles and everyone had to find one person to fight with.

"Hello young one, my name is Sekke Bronzazza and I would like to-

"Hey Asta, let's fight." said Yuno interrupting the man

"Really Yuno? You want to be my partner for this round?" Asta said

"I'm curious to see how strong you've gotten." Yuno responded

They both just stared at each other and each knew what the answer was. When the time came for them to do battle they got in the middle of the arena with everyone watching.

"Jeez, I hope he goes easy on the kid"

"Isn't the tall guy the one with the four leaf clover?"

"I heard the short one doesn't even have magic power!"

"This will be hard to watch"

Those comments from the crowd were just slient to two boys as they engaged in battle.

Yuno used his wind magic to send a large tornado towards Asta but Asta just yelled and blew it away to everyone's suprise. Asta then ran at Yuno with blinding speed and punched him in the face but Yuno kicked him in the chin while flipping backwards and then jumped up to elbow him back down but Asta grabbed his elbow and threw him back to the ground where they both landed on their feet. They both ran at each other with blinding speed as Yuno grabbed Asta's arm and slammed him on the ground and shot a large fireball jutsu at him but Asta jumped straight threw it and headbutted him in the chest and kicked him to the ground. Asta then threw some kunais at Yuno but he blocked with his own and then jumped at him with a Chidori charged in his hand and it went straight threw Asta as he turned to smoke. As Yuno landed Asta burst oit of the ground uppercutting him only for Yuno to turn into a log and then from the air launched multiple wind blades at Asta but he managed to dodge everyone and rushed at Yuno forming a Rasengan in his hand with Yuno already having a Chidori ready. As they clashed there was a huge explosion in the arena that blew all the contestants back and the captains had to protect themselves. Once it was clear Asta and Yuno were both on the ground next to each other.

"That wasn't even my full power." Yuno said

"Good because mine neither." Asta responded

They then got up and the match was considered a draw. Everyone was shocked, the contestants, the captains, everyone was speechless. But there were two people watching the battle from a distance who seemed more proud than anything.

"Asta definently would've won."

"I'm not so sure about that, Yuno has his magic as well as my chakra."

"Yeah but I've always had more chakra than you."

"So basically you're saying you could beat me in a fight?"

"Didn't I already do that?"

"Tch, whatever."

The two then left the sight as the other battles continued. Afterwards when it came time for the captains to pick who they wanted everyone raised their hands for Yuno which wasn't really suprising for anyone after what they had just saw. He chose the Golden Dawn seeing as how they were the strongest squad. Next up was Asta and again to nobody's surprise all the captains raised their hands for Asta as well. However what he did next shocked them all, he chose the Black Bulls.

"What the hell is that kid doing?"

"Does he not know anything about the Magic Knight squads?"

"Why would someone like him choose the Black Bulls?"

Once everyone was done Yuno went to talk with Asta.

"So where did you learn chakra?" Yuno asked

"Naruto Uzumaki" Asta said

"So he's alive too huh? Figures, I got my training from Sasuke Uchiha." Yuno said

"Oh Naruto's rival? That's good, because now we are truely rivals." Asta said

"I always considered you my rival, now it's just been intensefied. Besides you know you chose the weakest Magic Knight squad right? Therefore I have the advantage with the Golden Dawn." Yuno said

"Oh I know they're the worst Magic Knight squad, that's why I chose them. I want to prove to the world that even the lowest of the low can rise to greatness." Asta responded

"I see, we must get going now. Also..." Yuno then whispered into Asta's ear and told him something that made him grow wide eyes.

"Until we meet again Asta." Yuno said as he went to meet with his captain

"So what makes you think you bring the Black Bulls up to the top?" said a voice from behind Asta which belonged to the captain of the Black Bulls, Yami Sukehiro.

"What you saw in there, that wasn't even half of my power, and there's still more to come." Asta replied

"You're pretty damn strong kid, what kind of magic was that anyway?" Yami said

"That...wasn't magic. That was this thing called chakra, I'll explain later." Asta responded

The captain then ordered for his subordinate, Finral Roulacase, to open a portal to the Black Bull HQ and they walked right through. Once inside the building it was absolute chaos and Asta tried to introduce himself but it was so much going on that nobody was paying any attention to him. Eventually Yami made them quiet down.

"Everybody, this is our newest member of the Black Bulls." Yami said

"Hi everyone, my name is Asta and I am pleased to meet you all. I come from a small village called Hage and I want to become the Wizard King." Asta said

"There are more members than you see here Asta but they are currently absent." Yami said

The others then introduced themselves to Asta and the one known as Magna Swing decides to give an initiation ceremony for Asta. Asta just seemed to have breezed through all the tests like they were nothing and for the final test Magna explains that Asta only needs to evade or block one of his spell attacks and he will receives the robe. Magna then launched his attack and Asta just ran through it and appeared behind Magna faster than anybody there could see.

 _'The kid's fast too...'_ Yami thought

"Woah, that's the fastest I've ever seen anyone move! Here ya go Asta, you've seriously earned it!" Magna said handing Asta his robe

"Thank you, I'm very exciteds to be working with all of you." Asta said looking at a certain someone watching from above

 _'So he figured me out too? Man, this guy is really good I wonder why he would join a squad such as this? No matter, I'll just make my presence known to everyone else tomorrow.'_

thought a white haired girl also wearing a Black Bull robe

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, be sure to leave a review, tell me what you thought and any improvements you believe needs to be made, if you're gonna criticize please don't be a bitch and use constructive criticizism, and the secret Yuno told Asta will be revealed soon so don't worry about that.**


End file.
